Sex Addict
by Lucifionne
Summary: OH. Luar biasa, suamiku seorang sex addict! Dan bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya?/Birthday Fic for myself/M untuk keamanan, Lemon? Jangan terlalu berharap./SasuSaku


Judul : **Sex Addict**  
Inspirasi : dari Fic berjudul **Spoiled**- karya **ohwhatsherface**  
Disclaimer : Tuan Masashi Kisihimoto  
Rating: M _-buat jaga-jaga-  
_**Warning:** OOC, semi-Canon, Mature Content, Lemon? jangan terlalu berharap.

**Author's Note:** Alhamdulillah, saat ini saya sudah berumur 17 tahun! (Y) udah gak papa publish rated M (mwahahaha). Fic ini special buat saya sendiri dan semuanya yang udah ngucapin selamat ul-tah buat saya; via facebook, via twitter, via sms dan yang ngomong langsung dan semuanya yang kenal saya :) . Baiklah saya persembahkan Birthday fic untuk kalian semua...

**S**ex A**d**d**ic**t

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Sakura Haruno. Err… tidak-tidak. Sekarang aku seorang Uchiha.

Dan namaku adalah Sakura Uchiha.

Dan itu sudah jelaskan? Bahwa aku sudah menikah dengan salah satu pria yang berasal dari klan Uchiha.

Oh bukan—bukan Fugaku Uchiha. Dia ayah mertuaku. Dan bukan Itachi Uchiha, dia kakak iparku.

Ya! Aku telah menikah dengan keturunan Uchiha terakhir yang bernama…

Sasuke Uchiha.

Uchiha tertampan yang pernah kutemui.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini aku sedang berada di dalam kamar mandiku. Berendam di dalam _bath up_ ditemani puluhan ribu buih-buih putih dan aroma relaxasi yang menenangkan.

Ah… tepat sekali untukku yang sedang kelelahan, sangat kelelahan menjadi istri dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Tubuhku terasa pegal, sulit bergerak dan rasanya tidak sanggup untuk keluar rumah. Kenapa? Karena Sasuke selalu memintaku untuk selalu melakukan **'itu'** padanya. Ya, aku tahu. Dalam kehidupan rumah tangga berhubungan intim memang hal wajar—atau malah bisa dibilang: hal yang penting!

Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak sanggup jika harus melayaninya tiga kali sehari. Ayolah… aku ini hanya manusia biasa? Aku juga pasti punya batas kesanggupan untuk melakukannya. Aku mencintainya, aku mau melakukannya… hanya saja, kurasa ini berlebihan.

Alasannya bersikap seperti itu adalah: ingin membangun kembali klan Uchiha dengan menciptakan Uchiha-Uchiha kecil bersamaku. Dan itu memang tugasku.

Dan aku rasa itu telah berhasil. Karena saat ini aku telah mengandung buah cinta kami yang telah berusia dua bulan. Tapi perutku belum begitu membesar karena usia kehamilanku yang masih bisa dibilang baru. Aku sangat bahagia, tentu saja Sasuke juga bahagia. Dan dia bilang dia makin mencintaiku sekarang. Aku dan Sasuke hanya berharap satu hal, jika anakku nanti lelaki. Demi semangkuk-ramen-yang-dimakan-Naruto… jangan sampai rambutnya berwarna pink seperti punyaku!

Tidak. Aku bukannya tidak suka dengan warna rambutku yang unik dan indah ini—hanya saja, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika anakku nanti seorang lelaki tampan berambut pink.

Ugh! Menyeramkan.

Dan meskipun begitu, Sasuke tidak peduli apa kami telah berhasil atau belum menciptakan Uchiha baru.

Karena, dia tetap saja menagih bagiannya tiap hari. Tiap waktu.

Ya, kurasa itu wajar. Mengingat dia adalah lelaki termesum ketiga setelah Jiraiya dan Kakashi- menurut survei yang diadakan setahun lalu.

Betapa beruntungnya aku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menghela nafasku dalam-dalam. Aku menikmati saat-saat sendirianku di rumah seperti ini. Saat ini Sasuke sedang menjalankan misi bersama anggota ANBU yang sudah dua tahun ini dipimpinnya. Dan dengan begitu, akan mengurangi waktunya untuk berada di rumah. Dan tentu saja, aku bebas melakukan apa saja di sini. Berendam di dalam _bath up_, tanpa busana dan tentunya tanpa serangan mendadak dari Sasuke.

Setidaknya sampai jam tujuh malam nanti.

Ya, masih tiga jam lagi.

Masih lama, sangat lama.

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku sangat mendengar.

'Krieet' suara pintu rumahku dibuka oleh seseorang.

Yang membuatku berfikir, aku telah menguncinya. Dan tentu saja hanya orang yang punya cadangan kuncinyalah yang bisa membukanya.

Dan tentu saja itu… suamiku.

Matilah aku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ku dengar langkah kakinya mendekat ke dapur. "Sakura? Aku pulang," ucapnya.

Dia tidak boleh melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini! Tidak boleh! Demi apapun aku harus segera mencari cara agar bisa terhindar dari fikiran mesumnya. Aku harus segera ke kamar dan memakai pakaian untuk menutupi tubuhku ini.

Tapi bagaimana?

Posisi kamarku terletak di dekat ruang tengah. Dan untuk mencapai ke sana aku harus melewati dapur yang berada di samping kamar mandi ini—dan itu berarti aku harus melewati Sasuke. Dan itu sama artinya dengan **bunuh diri**.

"Sakura? Kau di mana?" dia bertanya dengan suaranya yang sengaja dibuat menggoda. Ugh! Aku tidak boleh sampai ketahuan.

Aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di sini saja. Di dalam kamar mandi, di bawah gelembung-gelembung putih ini. Demi apapun, jangan sampai menemukanku dalam keadaan seperti ini. JANGAN SAMPAI!

Aku menutup rapat mataku—saat ku dengar pintu kamar mandiku dibuka oleh seseorang yang tentu saja adalah Sasuke. Aku tidak berani membuka mataku sampai dia berkata…

"Buka matamu!" perintahnya pelan. "Kau kenapa, heh?"

Aku membuka mataku pelan. "Aku sedang mandi, Sasuke."

Dia tersenyum—nakal. "Ahh, sayang sekali. Aku sudah mandi tadi," keluhnya, dan itu pasti hanya bualan.

"Oh… sa-sayang sekali." Syukurlah. Aku merasa sedikit lega.

"Sepertinya tubuhmu sudah bersih, kurasa kau bisa selesaikan sekarang." Oh tidak. Perasaanku tak enak.

"Ng… ya," sahutku. Lalu menggapai handuk yang berada di dekatku. "Sasuke? Kenapa kau masih ada di situ?" tanyaku, karena dia masih berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Sudahlah Sakura, aku telah sering melihat tubuhmu itu. Bukan masalah jika aku ada di sini," jawabnya. Aku mulai merinding.

Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Lalu keluar dari _bath up_, dan dengan segera melilitkan handuk putih ini ke tubuhku. Dan setelah itu, aku segera melewatinya dan menuju kamarku.

Tapi... **gagal**.

Sasuke memegang tanganku, dan menarikku dalam pelukannya. Bisa kurasakan hangat nafasnya di sekitar leherku. "Sayangkan, kalau kita menyia-nyiakan tubuhmu yang sedang segar ini?" suaranya benar-benar dibuat menggoda.

"Sa-sasuke, aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang!" aku melepaskan diri dari dirinya. Aku tahu apa maksud dari ucapannya. Kulihat alisnya bertaut.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke, kau sudah mendapatkannya tadi pagi 'kan? Dan aku ingin beristirahat sekarang!" ucapku, aku berharap dia mau mendengarku. Semoga saja.

Tapi tidak.

Dia memelukku lagi. "Sakura, bukankah kau berjanji akan membantuku untuk membangun kembali klan Uchiha? Kau ingat 'kan?" onyxnya menatap lekat emeraldku.

"Sasuke, kita telah mendapatkannya!" aku berusaha menyadarkannya. "Aku sudah mengandung Uchiha kecil. Kita tidak perlu melakukannya lagi 'kan?"

"Satu itu tidak cukup Sakura." dia masih keras kepala. Lalu kuletakkan kedua telapak tanganku di wajah pucatnya.

"Sasuke, berapa kalipun kita melakukannya sekarang—hanya ada satu yang akan berhasil! Dan kita sudah mendapatkannya!"

"Tapi—"

"Sasuke… kumohon!" aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, "aku lelah. Aku benar-benar lelah melakukannya ini setiap waktu. Kumohon, beri aku waktu untuk beristirahat," pintaku.

Kulihat onyxnya meredup. "Baiklah. Maaf," ucapnya, lalu berjalan ke kamar.

Haaahhh, hampir saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku telah menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuk suamiku tercinta. Mulai dari sop tomat, nasi goreng tomat, jus tomat dan aneka macam masakan berbahan dasar tomat lainnya.

Aku memasuki kamarku, berniat mengajaknya makan malam bersama seperti biasanya. Dan kulihat onyxnya cepat-cepat ditutup saat tahu aku masuk ke kamar.

Pura-pura tidur, eh?

Aku mendekatinya yang tengah asyik memeluk guling. "Sasuke, makan malam sudah siap."

Dia tidak bergeming.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanyaku untuk memastikan dirinya yang agak aneh.

"Hn."

Aku memutar bola mataku, lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Kau marah soal tadi?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku kenyang, sedang tidak ingin makan."

Aku memeluknya erat. "Ohh, ayolah Sasuke sayaaang…." Aku mencoba merayunya. "Kau bisa mati kalau tidak bisa makan," godaku.

Onyxnya terbuka. "Kalau aku mati… itu tidak apa-apa, kau 'kan sudah mengandung Uchiha baru. Setidaknya klan Uchiha tidak akan punah," ucapnya tanpa semangat. Entah mengapa, kulihat onyxnya berubah seperti sepasang bola mata anak kucing yang lucu—dan terlihat memelas. Oh, aku tidak suka ini.

Dengan terpaksa, aku meletakkan tubuhku di atasnya. "Sasukeku tercinta… baiklah, aku menyerah," ucapku. Seperti biasa, aku kalah.

Kukecup keningnya, hidungnya lalu bibirnya. Dia tersenyum, lalu dengan pelan mengubah posisiku—menjadi di bawahnya.

Kulihat dia menyeringai mesum sebelum menyerang leherku. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit—pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Ternyata benar, Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

_Sigh._

Dan aku, selalu memberikan apa yang dia inginkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mataku terbuka perlahan, saat kurasakan cahaya matahari masuk menyusup jendela kaca di depanku. Aku meregangkan otot-otot lenganku, ugh... pegal sekali. lalu mataku beralih menuju jam bulat yang terpasang di dinding kamarku. Pukul delapan pagi.

Mataku kini tertuju pada kepala dengan rambut berwarna biru tua yang bersandar di dadaku. Lalu perlahan kupindahkan kepalanya kesamping kepalaku. Kulihat wajahnya yang tertidur. Sangat damai. Ya... tentu saja itu karena dia telah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Sasuke, sudah jam delapan pagi. Ayo bangun," bisikku di telinganya. Perlahan onyxnya terbuka. Lalu dia tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, istriku."

"Ya, pagi."

Kami terdiam sejenak.

"Sakura," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku lapar," ucapnya.

"Berarti kau harus sarapan," ucapku. "Tunggu sebentar, aku lihat makanan tadi malam. Mungkin masih bisa dimakan." Aku beranjak bangun.

Lalu dia menarik tanganku. "Aku tidak mau makanan."

"Hmm?"

"Aku mau..." dia menyeringai, "dirimu."

Emeraldku membulat. Dan aku hanya bisa pasrah saat dia kembali menyerangku.

**-Fin-**

**Author's Note** (again): Sumpah si Sasu serem ya. Mwahahahaha. xDD. Err, terimakasih sudah membaca. Maaf fic ini abal -_- ini bikinnya buru-buru banget.

Feedback dan sebagainya saya tunggu :) . Jika saya melakukan kesalahan fatal dalam EYD di Fic ini tolong disampaikan dengan kata-kata yang sopan dan halus xDD.

Buat yang nungguin lanjutan fic saya lainnya... tahun 2011 mungkin akan saya lanjutin. -innocent-

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa dan semoga bahagia!


End file.
